Crab Battle
by XxShadowcat222xX
Summary: Leo, Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico all go to the beach. Leo sees a crab and things get weird. Meanwhile, Nico refuses to come into the sunlight. Warning: Piper may be a bit OoC. Why? Because I can, dear reader. Because I can. My previous pen name was XxWarriorsrockxX.


**This is what happens when I surf the internet. **

**Why is it called surfing the internet? As far as I know, it has nothing to do with surfing… or real water…**

**Crab Battle**

Leo was ready to enjoy a great day at the beach. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and (surprisingly) Nico had all decided to come along (Nico was dragged out of the Hades cabin).

The weather forecast that day called for sun and high 90's. Of course, the moment Zeus got annoyed, that would change. Leo as determined to enjoy the heck out of the sun and all around cheerfulness. That was the first day in a long time where several blood thirsty monsters had not made an attempt on Leo's life.

But, like the weather, that could also change in a moment's notice.

Currently, the six demigods were all piled into a camp van they had 'borrowed'. Percy was driving and Annabeth sat in the front net to him. Leo, Nico, Jason, and Piper were all crammed into the back.

"Are we there yet?" Leo whined.

"No," Percy sighed.

"…How about now?" Leo asked.

"No!" that was the millionth time Leo had asked Percy that question in the last five minutes alone.

"…Now are we there?"

"NO!" everyone in the van screamed at Nico.

"I was just asking, gods," Leo pouted. But, being Leo, he got over it in about five seconds.

Ten minutes later, the demigods arrived at the beach. Leo was the first one out of the van. He rushed out of the back door with a triumphant yell that sounded a bit like a dying cat who was also giving birth.

Jason and Piper exited next, making googly eyes at each other.

"If you guys are going to make out, please do it somewhere private!" Leo yelled.

"Shut up, Leo!" Piper screamed.

"Hey, nobody tells Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme, to shut up!" Leo and Piper were now in a heated argument while Jason sighed, laid out his towel, put on his sunglasses, and caught a few Z's.

Percy and Annabeth got out of the van much calmer, grabbing their stuff from the back and stopping to talk to Nico.

"Nico, why won't you come out here?" Annabeth asked. She was pretty sure she already knew the answer, though.

"The sun is trying to kill me!" Nico exclaimed matter-of-factly.

"…Right," Percy said, grabbed Annabeth's hand, and rushed to the waves.

Nico sighed and decided to finally come out. He ever so slowly left the van. When he was out, he glared at the sun like '_I'm watching you.' _

Leo was building a sand castle when his luck finally ran out. A monster crawled out of the sand right in front of Leo's masterpiece.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leo screamed, and pointed at the monster.

Piper, Jason, Annabeth and Percy rushed over. Nico took his opportunity to run back into the van.

"Leo! Are you okay? Where's the monster?" Piper exclaimed.

"Shhhhh, you'll make it mad," Leo said, then reached into his tool belt. Leo pulled out a pair of goggles, and put them on his eyes.

"Step 1 and 2: check," Leo whispered.

"What are you doing, Leo?" Annabeth asked.

"And, that's a crab," Percy pointed out.

"Really? Oh, I thought it was a water fountain!" Annabeth said sarcastically.

"It's not?" Piper asked. Annabeth, Percy, and Jason all facepalmed.

"Shhhhhh," Leo repeated, then got down into a wrestler stance. "Step 3: complete," Leo said.

Leo then danced around the crab, all the while resuming the wrester stance. If someone make a dance out of flamingo mating moves, anteater eating techniques, and a elephant stomping on the ground, they would get something similar to what Leo was performing.

It was quite disturbing, really.

Piper looked very confused and scared. Jason was staring at Leo like he had grown two heads. Although, that wouldn't be very surprising. Annabeth looked like she wanted Leo to 'stop. Stop that right now, or I'll stab you with my dagger'. Percy just looked on as if he had seen weirder things, which he probably had.

The crab, being, well, a crab, just sat there for a minute, then rushed at Leo, the stupid human being.

Leo screamed so loud the other demigods were sure that L.A. had heard him.

Leo then proceeded to curl up into a fatal position and repeatedly scream as the crab inflicted almost completely harmless pinches.

Piper snapped a picture on her ridiculously expensive super phone, snickered, then posted it onto whatever media site she was obsessed with that week. Jason was still staring, wide-eyed. Annabeth and Percy went back into the ocean.

Finally, Jason had enough. He walked up to the crab, grabbed it, and threw it as far into the water as he could.

"Thanks, dude. I thought I was dead," Leo said.

"I'm leaving," Jason hiked back up to the van.

Well, so much for Leo's awesome day at the beach.

**Yup. Another one-shot. They're my favorite things to write because they don't require much commitment and Leo can be completely random. **

**This is based off something I found on the internet (shocker) and it was really funny. To find it, search up funny quotes in GOOGLE and then go to images. It should be the third one from the top. **

**Sooooooo, those crab battles are crazy, right? Hehe, I'm kidding. Mostly. **

**XxWarriorsrockxX**


End file.
